Our Last Moment
by RainbowZombies
Summary: 6 years after the first infection and no hope left in the world. But only 2 survivors made it for this long...
1. What's Left Of You

He felt a liquid on his shirt so he opened his eyes to see his love crying softly on him. He held her tighter against him. "Zoey, I love you so much...I miss them too...but we need to stay strong." He was right and she knew it. She couldn't be strong though...she killed her own father and lost Bill...and now everyone she cared most on this earth is gone but Ellis. She couldn't bare to lose him ever.

Ellis rubbed her head gently until she fell asleep. He knew she loved being close to him. It comforted her in her darkest hours. But soon he felt darkness creep up on him and he succumb to it. That night Zoey woke up and was surrounded by darkness. No light at all. She questioned if she was really awake until she felt HIS warmth next to her. She slowly moved away from him and stood up, trying her hardest not to wake him up. She removed her jacket and placed it over Ellis's sleeping form.

She hadn't noticed it before but there was a little amount of food in a box in the corner of the living room. She tip-toed over slowly and turned on the flashlight from her pistol. "There's a note attached" She read to herself "Take what you need." At this point they needed all the help they can get. Food was scarce and shelter alone was hard enough to find. She looked at the food and back to Ellis, debating if she should wake him up. She knew he was hungry but he also needed rest not to mention one of them needed to keep watch but their exhaustion is taken hold of them.

She waited for a moment deciding what to do. But as she did she heard small thuds against the window.

Her heart began to race..."What ifs" just flying all over her mind. Next thing that happened was a loud thunder. Shit it's starting to rain..." How right she was. She began to remember the day she, Ellis, and the others went to Mississippi to pick up gas at Ducatel Sugar Mill. The rainstorm was intense. She had never experienced something in Pennsylvania.

But she didn't even know her current location...what city...what state. But she didn't care as long as she was with Ellis, she wouldn't care.

Ellis began to stir in his sleep causing him to wake up. He whispered to Zoey telling her to go to bed with him.

Zoey did as she was told and went back to Ellis' side and began to shut her eyes once again.

When Zoey opened her eyes again the morning light peeked through the boarded up windows. The light hurt her eyes for a bit but she became accustom to it quickly "Well good morning darling" he greeted her with his signature smile. "Morning" she replied back. "What time is it?" she asked almost immediately.

"I had to guess maybe around like 6" he answered.

She yawned slightly and got up from the cold floor and walked into Ellis' arms.

He embraced her, warming her up with his body heat. "Reload your weapons darling; we're heading out in a few"

"I don't wanna go back out there anymore" she said now gripping on to him. Zoey was scared for him. She was scared how something might go wrong like always.

In her mind it seems like NO MATTER how hard they tried the fucking apocalypse would come around the corner and destroy them further than they are now. Ellis could feel her trembling but not outta cold but from fear. "Zoey look at me" he demanded. She did as told and looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"No matter what happens I will always protect you"

He pressed his lips against hers and held the passion between them for a couple of minutes. Zoey melted in the inside. Maybe he was right? Maybe everything will be okay as long as she had him.

"Come on, y'all get bored stiff if we don't leave now" he held her hand in his and opened the saferoom door. They walked into the morning fog to an unknown destination.

They walked for what felt like hours and in complete silence. Ellis wasn't the same after they lost the rest of their friends. He wouldn't even tell her a Keith story.

She couldn't bare the silence anymore. "Ellis, do you want to rest somewhere?" She asked more worried for him than herself.

"No...I'm fine" he responded with barely any oxygen. He was tired…they both were.

Zoey looked at him with the face she makes when she gets worried. Ellis slightly blushed looking at her angelic face and those sparkling green eyes she had. "Alright alright, let's go sit down" he said playfully. Her eyes lit up with happiness and she guided him towards a small hillside nearby.

"You know the sky is beautiful right now" she said watching as the day had gone by and the sun beginning to set. "Nah man, your way beautiful than the sky" he shoved her playfully

He brought her close to him and held her.

"Guess what, Zo?"

"What, El?"

"Ya know if this goddamn apocalypse never happened, I wouldn't have ever met you"

She didn't say anything. It's true. They would have never met each other if the zombies didn't come or would she have met Nick, Rochelle...or Louis…and the others. A small frown played on her face and she looked back to the sky trying to forget everything and live for now. Ellis noticed this right away and embraced her letting her know he is here for here NO MATTER what. The sun eventually faded and the sky was dark. No stars. No moon. Nothing in the sky. It looked like someone had erased the moon and stars. Pfff or maybe the zombies ate them...But suddenly a familiar sob was nearby. How could they be so careless!? Zoey turned her head slowly to see IT. A Witch. Ellis wasn't sure what to do. If they moved they will startle her. But how? Why couldn't hear her before? Are they being that reckless about their surroundings? Zoey's eyes began to water up as the next thing she saw sent chills up her spine."Ellis look..." she whispered to him. There on the Witch's body...a pink shirt that said "Depeche Mode" Zoey couldn't believe this...

"That Witch...is..." she began whispering to Ellis once more but was cut off when Ellis put his hand over her mouth.

What should they do?

They can't just move or she will kill them. But then again they can't sit there forever either. That's when Ellis had an idea. He whispered to Zoey as softly as he could. "I want you to move as slowly as possible down the hillside" Zoey was shocked to hear this! He wanted her to leave him alone with the Witch?! WHAT!?

"Trust me darling, I have an idea" She looked at him hesitantly and began moving slowly down hillside away from the Witch and Ellis.

Zoey's movement is spooking the goddamn Witch. Ellis began to cry softly. "Oh Rochelle...how could this had happen to YOU!?" When Zoey reach the bottom of the hill all she heard was a high pitched scream. Zoey couldn't just stand and let Ellis face Rochelle alone...

So she rushed back up the hill.

When she reached the top of the hill she stopped frozen in her tracks. She saw two bodies on the ground...neither of them were moving.

"ELLIS!"

She ran up to him and slapped his face gently "PLEASE WAKE UP"

When he didn't move she cried even more...

"Please...please"

She lost it...Was she alone now?

Is this real?

Or some bad dream...

Maybe it was...she thought that she'd wake up back in her father's apartment from a movie marathon. She looked away from Ellis and at Rochelle. She cried even harder...Her friend had become one of them…Is this what happened to the rest of them? Francis, Louis, Coach and Nick? Did the survivors who were immune turn into the fucking special infected!? WHAT KINDA OF FUCKING JOKE IS THIS? So many questions were running through her brain. Trying to process this all. She was so focused on this bloodbath she didn't hear a faint mumbling.

She pulled out her dual pistols and was in a defensive stance. She looked left then right for any zombies nearby...but there wasn't any.

Was she going crazy now?

But she heard it again...

"Ellis...?"

She prayed to God that Ellis was alive and not turning into one of them. She slowly walked over to Ellis' form and kneeled beside him.

She put her head over his heart...and waited...

"OH MY GOD! A Pulse...he's alive"

"Ellis please can you hear me?"

She started to panic. But then she heard it "I thought I told I will always protect you." Her sobs stopped and was replaced with an anger smile. "Don't do that again!" she said to him. "We need to find you some first aid and fast"

He chuckled and his signature smile played on his face like always. Her heart almost sank when she heard him speak.

She pulled him to his feet but he couldn't walk on his own so she wrapped his around her neck and became his support. They slowly walked down the hill and headed to a small town they passed by earlier for medication.

30 minutes later they reached the town but Ellis was so pale looking from the amount of blood loss. Zoey guided him into a small bar that luckily had a 5 health kits on the bar itself. She slowly placed Ellis against the pool table and went to grab the first kit and look for some pain pills. Ellis was fading in and out of reality. He hadn't realized she was back so fast…or was he losing a sense of time too? Zoey returned back to his side and gently pulled his shirt up to reveal a slash mark on his torso. She looked at it and saw how deep it really was.

"Zoey..." he said with his eyes closed.

"Yes Ellis?" "How do you feel there, darling?"

"I'm fine" she said sheepishly. Ellis took his bloody hand placed it on her dirty cheek accidently smearing his blood on her face.

"You know you still are beautiful even with all that blood and dirt on you" he said.

He leaned her head in for yet another kiss. But this kiss was strange to her.

His lips were cold...But the kiss lasted 3 minutes.

He pulled away and looked at her emerald color eyes once more. "You gotta be strong...I love you, Zoey" and with that he closed his eyes again.

That's when it hit her.

Ellis wasn't moving

He wasn't breathing!

He's gone... The last person she ever cared about was gone. She couldn't believe it...She stared at him thinking this was one of his pranks...Her eyes flushed with tears each falling down on his hand that touched her face.

"Please don't do this to me now Ellis"

"I need you...I can't do this on my own! I CAN'T!"

"We made it so far and now you're going down like this?!"

"Don't leave me, you bastard...please..."

She cried even harder listening to herself speak in denial. She laid her head again his shoulder and cried the rest of the night until she passed out. When she awoke the next morning she stopped crying. There was nothing left to cry about. She lost everything...

Her home

Her parents

Her friends

Her...boyfriend...

There's nothing left to fight for.

She took one of her pistols out and looked at it. She placed it against her temple but before she could pull the trigger. She looked at Ellis once more. He was smiling...Even in death his signature smile was there. "I'll be strong...for everyone, I promise" She said to him and put the pistol away. She grabbed his hat from his head and put it on hers and looked at him once more before leaving the bar.

"I love you too, Ellis"


	2. Welcome to Memory Lane

It has been 3 days since she lost him. She was exhausted and injured. Those three days of more hell was so difficult without him...

Zoey walked towards a small house she noticed in the far distance. 'God it's hot' she thought to herself. This is heat was so unbearable. She walked to the front of the house's door. It was locked...she needs to get in and rest. Everything just hurts...so she withdrew one pistol and shot the lock. She put it away and entered the house immediately closing the door and barricading it with a couch. After she fell to the cold floor letting every thought consume her. It hurt but it was cooler than outside. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

'Ellis...' She thought. She missed him dearly...what was she gonna do? How will she survive now? Zoey struggled to open her eyes. She didn't wanna lose his image. But something jolted in her causing her to open her eyes. (Nooo...I lost his face)

She felt her wound, a semi long gash on her right leg and GOD did it stung so bad. "Fuck" she had gotten the wound when she was at a gas station in search of food. The horde had followed her and trapped her. She wasn't sure what to do. So she shot the window in the back and jumped out. But...she got cut by a shard of glass from the window when she jumped out.

She needed to stop the bleeding or at least prevent it from getting infected but she didn't have any energy left. She looked around the living from the refreshing floor, in hope of finding some cloth or something to cover the wound until she found some first aid. She couldn't help but feel a warm sensation around her. As if this house was welcoming her. It had an all too familiar glow. Had she been her before? No there's no way she could have been here.

With very little strength she had, she hoisted herself up slowly against the wall. She looked at the wall adjacent to her and notice a light yellow color with a floral pattern complimenting the color. Small pictures frames were scattered on floor with shards of glass everywhere.

Her curiously got the best of her as she limped towards the frames and picked up the first one. In the picture was a young boy, maybe around 8 or 9 in baseball attire, with his mother and father at baseball game. They all seemed happy. But still the young boy looked ecstatic. Maybe they won the game? Or he probably was just happy to be with his parents.

Zoey began to think about her own parents... Her father, Wade and her mother, Carolyn. She was never close to her mom as a teenager but she was when she was about 13 or so. Her mother would take her to the park often and enjoyed strolling through it while observing the sky change from afternoon to the evening. Soon when she reached high school she just lost common ground with her mother. She always focused on video games, zombie films, and track than her studies. During Senior year her mother wanted to go to prom with a nice boy from her class but Zoey refused to go. Things only got progressively worse with her mother when she graduated high school at age 17. Carolyn wanted her to attend college with her scholarship she obtained in Junior year from a short film she made.

All this remembering made her feel lightheaded. "I don't feel so hot" she said to herself. Zoey collapsed to the floor. She had no more energy. No food, no hope. Her eyes shut and she let darkness take her. Everything went numb, hearing only a ring in her ears.

'Why do I feel so warm? There's someone here...'

Zoey slowly opened her eyes softly as blurs moved her. "Hey, your awake" a mysterious voice stated. She made instant eye contact. Who is this man? Where was she?

She bit the inside of her cheek "Where am I?" She asked. This was weird to ask but even weirder when someone else was alive after these 6 long years. There weren't much people left. At least she thought so.

"All I can tell you is that you're safe." He stated.

"Safe? What does that mean?" It's been so long since she felt safe. Zoey has been so lost and now this man tells her she's safe?

"Are ya hungry? I got plenty of food. That could last couple more months." He had sincerity in his voice. As if he actually cared for her well-being. She was a stranger after all but then again so was he, a complete stranger who is offering her food and shelter.

"Sure" she replied. She glanced at him and nodded. He arose to his feet and left the room. Zoey took this time to study the room. He seemed to have kept this place pretty clean over the years...does he live here? Is this his home? She noticed her jeans were off and she was left with her tank top and these purple panties with small bows of the sides. In addition the gash on her leg was patched up. Maybe he wasn't some kind of pervert. He saved her from death. That had to mean something...right?

As she contemplated he returned with a plate of eggs, bacon and with a small piece of toast, Zoey's stomach growled from the sight of it. She hasn't eaten in 3 days. Those 3 days...without him.

"Here ya go, it ain't much but it'll do, what's your name by the way?" The man asked. He looked at the young woman greedily eat the food. The poor girl really was starving.

When Zoey finished her cheeks flushed red. She didn't realize the hunger was that powerful. As embarrassed as she was, she wiped her mouth and looked back at the man.

"My name…its Zoey, how about you?"

"Keith, pleasure to meet ya Zoey" He smiled gently at her and there at that moment she felt that warm sensation again. Who was he?

"But Zoey, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. Running water, electricity, food, and an extra bedroom you can stay in" he grabbed the empty plate and exited the room leaving her with a decision.

Should she stay? If only they'd had found this place sooner. IF ONLY! Zoey laid back on the sleeping bag shutting her eyes. For once she didn't feel alone. This Keith guy...he was maybe 30 years old, had a ginger-ish brown hair, a well groomed soul patch, hazel eyes, and the same accent...'there's no way they're the same.' All these new and old memories flooded into her and without notice she fell asleep.

_"Zoey..." He said with his eyes closed._

_"Yes Ellis?"_

_"How do ya feel there, darling?"_

_"I'm fine" she said sheepishly. Ellis took his bloody hand and placed it on her dirty cheek accidentally smearing his blood on her face. _

_"You know you are still so beautiful with all that blood and dirt on ya" he __said._

_He leaned her head in for yet another kiss. But this kiss was strange to her_

_His lips were cold...but the kiss lasted 3 minutes. _

_He pulled away and looked at her emerald colored eyes once more. _

_"You gotta be strong...I love you, Zoey" and with that he closed his eyes again._

_"You gotta be strong..."_

_"You gotta be strong..."_

_"I love you..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Zoey"_


	3. On The Road Again

She awoke with small sweat beads on her forehead. Keith wasn't in the room so silence flooded every inch of it. Zoey lifted her head slowly and listened for any noise inside the house...or outside even. It was truly quiet. She arose from the floor and walked to her pants that laid neatly folded on a night table along with her jacket. They were clean, thank god. She slid into her pants, put on her jacket and placed her hat back on her head.

She stretched for a moment and rubbed her eyes gently. She left the room she was residing in only to bump into Keith.

"Sorry I didn't say you there" she said.

"No problem. Are ya leaving already?"

"Yeah...I uhh have something to do."

"You know it ain't safe out there. Lemme give you something before ya go at least."

"No it's okay. You've done enough already and I have nothing to give you back. "

He stayed silent for a moment as she walked past him, down the stairs, and headed to the door. But as she opened the door slowly Keith followed her.

"Take this" he handed her some keys.

"What's this for?" She gave him a puzzled look. Did she really need keys and for what purpose could it possibly serve?

"There not fur the house if that's what's your thinkin. There fur a truck I have at the auto shop." He smiled gently at her. Zoey stared at the keys in her hands. A truck? This could be useful...maybe.

"I could take ya there if you want." he scratched the back of his head in hopes she would accept his request. She hesitated for a moment. This could be a good idea and way easier than walking.

"Okay but I'm driving" she smirked. His eyes lit up but before they left Keith went to the basement of the house for some supplies. Couple minutes later he returned with his Combat Shotgun, an AK-47 and 2 medkits. He handed her the AK and one medkit.

"Alright lets go, I'll lead da way." He smiled and the pair headed off to the auto shop. The walk was fairly quiet. They picked off roaming zombie and killed a couple of Special Infected along the way.

"Hey you okay?" Keith spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah I'm fine...just thinking is all." She adjusted the hat on her head so the sun's rays didn't hit her face.

"We'll almost there, just a block over Zo."

"Don't call me that! You have no right to..."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm by it."

She adjusted her hat once again but this time to cover the water in her eyes. '**_Don't you dare call me that again_**' she thought to herself.

"Lets just get there already..." She brushed passed him and reloaded her AK.

When they arrived the area had been clean of infected. She wondered why. Has he been over here recently? As they approached the garage she heard a slight cackle inside. She readied herself for whatever was inside.

"Do you hear that?" He asked as he slowly entered with caution.

"It's a Jockey" she answered she knew it had to be.

Behind the truck was a man in a straitjacket. He had short black hair and was constantly mumbling and cackling to himself. From the sight of him he looked like he escaped an asylum but she knew that couldn't be the case. They ducked down behind the front of the truck before being seen.

"What the hell is that thing?" She whispered to him. She truly never seen this type of zombie before even when traveling with her companions.

"It a Screamer. Don't startle him okay?"

"A Screamer?"

The newly discovered Screamer began to staggering towards the entrance of the garage. So Keith and Zoey crawled around on the opposite side of the truck so they wouldn't be seen but as they did Zoey's hat fell to the floor. Just her fucking luck.

"Wait wait! My hat. I can't leave it there." She looked into his hazel eyes with worry.

He hesitated for a moment "Alright I'll get it, wait here." Keith crawled back around the truck as carefully as he could only to see the Screamer staring down at him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuccckkkck!"

In a blink of an eye the Screamer released a scream that echoed everywhere only to be followed by the howls of an oncoming horde. Keith grabbed the hat and ran to Zoey's side handing it over to her.

"We gotta go now!" He removed the combat shotgun from his back and aimed it towards the Screamer who was now fleeing into the crowd of infected sprinting towards them. Zoey ran to the drivers side of the truck, opened the door and jammed the key into the ignition as Keith was holding off the horde. Only problem was...the truck wasn't starting.

"Why ain't it on?! I don't have much shells left."

"I don't know, Keith!" She shouted at him as if that would help their current situation.

"Come on...come on dammit!"

The Screamer returned in view only to continue his explosion of screams but just as he got closer to the garage the engine roared to life and Zoey sighed in relief.

"Finally! Hurry Keith!" She yelled over the growls of the infected closing in. He ran to the passenger side, opened the door and hopped in. Zoey immediately slammed her foot down on the acceleration.

"Hold on!"

She sped over the zombies; running into and over them. Blood, guts, and limbs spreading across the windshield obscuring most of her view. The Screamer tried to flee once more but Zoey wasn't going to allow it. She put more pressure on the acceleration and ran over him. He screamed one last time only for the front tire to run over his skull with a sickening crack.

"Damn yer crazy! Did ya see how you ran over all dem zombies?" Keith laughed. It was like a kid saying a curse word for the first time.

"Yeah I saw." She smiled slightly but aimed her vision towards the road.

"So where we headed?"

"We? I don't remember inviting you to come."

"True, but you need someone to watch yer back."

"Fine but don't get in my way..."

A couple hours later the sun began to set leaving an orange-ish tone in the sky. They needa a place to rest the longer they're out, the quicker they'd get noticed by the infected. Keith had fallen asleep once the sun faded. The poor guy needed some rest after today. Zoey, once again took this time to enter her pensive world. Just why is Keith following her? What does he want from her? He's definitely one strange man. The auto shop had that same aura that she felt at the house though. She was uncertain where her thoughts were trailing off too but she knew one thing. She wasn't alone anymore...for now that is. Zoey yawned slightly as they drove for what felt like hours. She was lethargic just glancing over to Keith's sleeping form from time to time not to mention famished too.

She peeked at the gas meter to notice it only had a quarter left. That's just great, isn't it? Next gas and food was a mile away. Just when she was so close to her destination too the truck came to a stop. She slowly exited the truck and lift the hood of it. As if she knew what's wrong with it. Keith woke up to her swears that were mumbles but clear enough for him to hear her. He scrolled the window down and called out to her. Startled by his voice and she bumped her head on the raised hood.

"Oww dammit!" she exclaimed rubbing her temple to soothe the throbbing pain pounding within.

"Why'd we stop?" He asked stick his head the passengers window.

"I don't know...I think maybe the battery died or something."

He hopped outta the truck and took a look for himself.

"Oh yeah, battery is dead. I'm sorry I must have forgotten to change it"

"Great…well there's a rest stop just up ahead." she pointed in the designated direction that was shrouded by darkness ahead.

They two ventured off into the night in hope of rest, food, and relaxation. The brunette needed to get some answers one way or another but is this trip worth it?


End file.
